Sasuke Uchiha busca novia(sasuino)
by Proxy57
Summary: Tener 18 años y ser el único sin novia de tus amigos es raro y mas si eres uno de los hombres del instituto mas codiciados o mejor dicho el mas codiciado -Necesito tu ayuda -Para que Sasuke kun -Necesito que me consigas una novia-soltó el sonrojado -Has venido con la persona indicada... Se agradecen reviews


Capitulo 1

Se puede ver a lo lejos un joven azabache con un aura asesina y depresiva sobre el murmurando algo muy bajo

-Maldito Dobe y Kiba-escupió el con rabia mientras apretaba los puños

•••••••••••••••••Flash back •••••••••••••••••

El ambiente se sentía tenso se sentía con una incomodidad increíble y sin poder evitarlo se escucho una toz fingida

-asi que entonces Sasuke, ¿es cierto?-hablo Kiba

-H'm y que tiene que sea cierto -gruño el azabache

Un rubio se movió hacia el azabache pasando un brazo sobre su cuello para darle un abrazo mientras que con el otro brazo terminaba de tomarse su trago

-aah querido teme Entonces Es cierto que ¿Siendo el mas codiciado de todos los chicos en el instituto sea es único sin novia teniendo tantas admiradoras no tienes N-O-V-I-A? - hablo el ojiazul deletreando lo último

-déjalo Naruto talvez los rumores sean ciertos y sasuke si sea "eso"-sonriendo socarronamente mientras se tomaba de golpe su bebida el Inuzuka

Sasuke apretó los puños mientras se tensaba rápidamente y de un movimiento avento al rubio lejos de el

-cállate Dobe y tu maldito perro mugrosos deja de decir estupideces no soy gay -bramo el azabache furioso de aquella acusación

-mira Sasuke no es por que no te creamos pero no hay como lo podamos creer si al menos tuvieras o hubieras tenido una sola novia no dirían que eres gay -exclamo el pelicafe a su amigo

-Teme somos amigos desde la infancia y lo seguiremos siendo pero ya tienes 18 años y en todo ese tiempo no te he visto como novio de alguien -hablo el Uzumaki mientras se ponía de pie junto con su amigo

-o es que el gran Uchiha no sabe como tener una novia-rio el de las marcas rojas

-H'm no se cual es el problema de que no tenga novia-bufo el ojionix

-Sasuke es que eres el unico de nosotros que no tiene novia o ha tenido , Rock lee tiene a Tenten , Yo a Hinata , Kiba a Hanabi , Sai bueno el ha salido con muchas Shikamaru con Temari ,Gaara con Dan Neji con Dini y hasta shino esta con una chica eres el único que no tiene a nadie -exclamó el rubio

-ademas nunca sabrás de los placeres que tiene tener una novia-guiñando un ojo mientras le contestaba el Inuzuka

-pongamoslo haremos una apuesta y si ganas te creeremos y te daremos cada quien 100 dolares cada quien solamente si consigues una novia y...-

-eso no es problema sera muy fácil conseguirla y ganare dinero con ello -sonriendo de medio lado respondió el azabache tomando un sorbo de su bebida

-oh mi querido teme eso no es todo ¿Acaso pensaste que te la pondríamos tan fácil? No no no mi estimado amigo ademas de conseguir novia tendrás que acostarte con ella - sonriendo al ver como el azabache casi se ahogaba con su propia bebida

-¡¿De que hablas idiota?! ¡Explicate!- gruño el Uchiha después de recuperarse de lo anterior

-uh pensé que habia sido muy claro Sasuke ... Tendrás que tener S-E-X-O con tu novia y que ella y tendrás que traernos una prueba para que ganes-contesto el Uzumaki

-¡Estas loco! -

-mmm no que yo lo sepa , ademas si te rindes creeremos que eres Homosexual y Ganare otra vez -dicho esto le guiño el ojo

-Ok aceptó su estupida apuesta pero si gano ustedes tendrán que pagarme mil en vez de cien y ademas tendrán que decir enfrente de todos lo genial que soy y que los dos son unos perdedores -

-mmm me parece bien , pero tienes que hacerlo antes de que salgamos de la preparatoria -diciendo esto pagaron au cuenta y la de Sasuke y lo dejaron solo en el bar

-Fin del Flash back-

-y ahora que hago no debi apostar algo tan importante por un momento de idiotez -gruñendo fuertemente avanzó hacia la entrada de la escuela

En la puerta se podía ver una linda silueta que hablaba alegremente con otra

Sasuke apretó los ojos ya sabia a quien era la única que le podía ayudar y eso no le agradaba


End file.
